Saguru Nembak Shiho!
by Gery O Donut
Summary: Cara-cara aneh Saguru Hakuba untuk mendapatkan Shiho Miyano...
1. Chapter 1

Saguru nembak Shiho! By Gery O Donut

Disclaimer:Semua tokoh di sini saya curi dari pemiliknya di Jepang

Warn:Gaje,OOC,ga nyambung,dll.

Ket:~~author yang ngomong,~~~Shiho yang ngomong,~~_Saguru yang ngomong,~_~orang lain yang ngomong

~~HI 5!SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN SEBUAH CERITA YANG GAK NYAMBUNG BANGEUD!BACA YA!KALO NGGAK GUE LINDES PAKE NI BEMO!~~

Sore yang indah...Aku membuka jendela agar angin masuk ke dalam diriku pada orang yang lewat di depan jalan rumah gadis berteriak heboh saat melihat diriku berdiri di balkon memang terkenal di sekolah."Kyaaa!Tuan Saguru melihatku!".Dia berteriak lalu pingsan begitu orang namaku Saguru Hakuba,umur 17 tahun,tampan,pinter,kuat,terkenal~~Siapa juga yang nanya?~~.Banyak siswi yang ingin menjadi hanya satu yang bisa memikat strawberry peach,pandai memasak,senyumannya manis,...Blush..Aku merasakan seluruh darah mengumpul di wajahku dan mendidih..Sebaiknya kini aku pergi ke bawah untuk mengambil camilan kecil.

Shiho pov's

Kenalkan namaku Shiho Miyano,17 tahun,profesor muda,dokter kini sedang melanjutkan membuat sebuah antidote untuk Shinichi Kudo si detektif tidak salah mengambil obat untuk mengobati sakit mengambil obat penenang dosis besar cukup terkenal di sekolah sebagai,Ice aku sering banget bersikap dingin dan suka mengejek,aku tetap memiliki banyak saja si detektif tidak peka.

Normal pov's

Setelah hari larut,Shiho dan Hakuba pergi melemaskan otot-otot terlihat sedang mimpi menikah dengan Shiho(Terdengar dari dengkurannya yang berirama seperti lonceng pernikahan.)~~_Emang bisa?~~_.Keesokan harinya...Shiho dan Saguru bangun dan langsung mengambil smartphone masing-masing dan mulai menyalakan progam 'LINE'~~Line teddy,teddy ta!op op op op op op op op op!Line teddy teddy ta!Ini kayak iklannya LINE yang versi Shiwon.~~.Saguru menghubungi Shiho karena hari-ini adalah hari isinya:~~_Shiho-chan~L4gi 4p?~~_.~~~Lo pasti tau.~~~.~~(Author ikut LINE-an)Halo bangun tidur terus main LINE ya?~~.~~_Oi jangan ganggu qmi donk~~_.~~~Oh apa?Tumben chat ma aq?Biasanya sama Akako-chan tuh.~~~.~~_Sesekali donk ch4t ma bidadari ku yang manis.;).~~_.~~~Oh..Mau apa?~~~.~~_Mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aq?~~_.Hening...Shiho tak beberapa saat,Shiho baru menjawab.~~~Maaf TOLAK!~~~.

Saguru langsung :'Hiks..hiks..aku harus buat Shiho jadi kekasihku...Lebih baik aku pakai cara lain saja...'.Setelah balasan Shiho,Saguru showeran air panas sampai kulitnya melepuh semua.

_**Ber**_uang _**sam**_a-sama suka _**bung**_a_**!**_

ZEE!

Saguru:"Aduh sakit!"*Notolin obat.

Author:"Review please!"*lambai-lambaiin AK-47


	2. Chapter 2

Saguru Nembak Shiho by Gery O Donut

Disclaimer:udah tau

Warn:_**Jelek,Gaje,kurang baik,banyak yang ngilang,malu-maluin,humor gagal,romance garing,**_dll.

Jika tidak suka,silahkan **banting** alat yang anda pakai untuk membaca fanfic di FFn.

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan seluruh wilayah di detektive sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bernama Haji Saguru_.(__A/N__:Saguru naik haji berapa kali?*Author di lempar ke Arab*)_.Ralat..Hakuba membawa payung yang dibuat dari daun ke tengah hujan pakai daun pisang di jaman modern?WOY!Siapa tuh lempar **otak** monyet!.Dia rela berbasah-basahan demi orang yang disukainya,dicintainya, lagi kalau bukan Shiho berlari ke tengah badai **ikan** yang sedang menerjang demi melihat Shiho rela menerjang badai **ikan**?WOY!Siapa tuh lempar **ikan**!Saya kan benci **ikan**!.Dilihatnya Shiho berdiri di halte bus.

Saguru:Shiho!

Shiho:Apa?

Saguru:Nunggu bus ya?

Shiho:Udah tau nanya.

Saguru:Bareng aku aja.

Shiho:Emang pakai apa?

Saguru:Pakai kaki.

bus jijik sama **ikan-ikan **di jalan.

Saguru:Aku ikut naik bus sama kamu ya.

Shiho:Iya deh

Mereka berdua menunggu bus lama,bus jurusan Jatim-Jakarta datang._(A/N:Sekolahnya dimana sih?Di cikampret kali ya?*Author ditendang*)._Ralat..Jurusan kota A ke kota mereka ada di kota B dan rumah mereka di kota dan Saguru naik dan duduk di kursi 44-H dan mulai yang masih bertekat menyatakan rasa cintanya ke Shiho mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Saguru:Shiho aku..

Penumpang bus:Cieeeee!

Saguru:*jedotin kepala ke kaca bus.*

Shiho:Nanti aja di jalan.

Bus sampai di kota dan Saguru turun dengan membayar lima tengah jalan Saguru mulai berkata lagi.

Saguru:Shiho aku...

Pejalan kaki:Cieeeee!

Saguru:*jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik terus kesetrum*

Shiho:Nanti saja di sekolah.

Saguru dan Shiho berjalan dalam berjalan selama lima di sekolah mereka menuju kelas kan nggak kelas 11-A,Saguru segera turun ke lapangan untuk ada ya sekolah upacara di Jepang?-Author tengah-tengah upacara saat kepsek yang bernama Kogoro_(A/N:Entah jadi apa sekolahnya...*Author ditimpuk botol bir*)_.sedang membina murid ke jalan setengah salah,Saguru yang berada di sebelah Shiho mulai ngomong.

Saguru:Shiho Aku...

Murid+Guru:Cieeeee!

Kogoro:Cuit-cuit!

Saguru:*Sembah sujud+jedotin kepala ke tanah*

Shiho:Nanti waktu istirahat aja.

Skip time to break.

Saguru dan Shiho sedang di kantin memakan bakso mang mulai bicara lagi.

Saguru:Shiho aku...

Pedagang+guru+murid yang lagi jajan:CIEEEEE!

Saguru:*Naik kertas dari sakunya,terus nulis sambil ngeja*Shi-ho ma-u-kah ka-mu ja-di pa-car-ku?.

Shiho di sebelahnya masih enak makan bakso nggak denger ejaannya Saguru

Saguru:Shiho baca ini.

Saguru menyodorkan kertas menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

Inner Shiho:_Kesambet apa ni anak?Tulisannya kayak tulisan cakar dinosaurus lagi!Nggak bisa dibaca!_

Hurufnya memang nggak jelas kayak huruf sampul buku Hery muter-muter:Shiho maukah kamu jadi pacarku?.Ngapain juga nulis pakai dibentuk-bentuk?

Shiho:Nggak.

Shiho yang sudah selesai makan dan membayar itu Saguru?Dia sudah mewek dan makan bakso kuah air makan ,sendok,mejanya aja hampir hati Saguru masih tersimpan perasaan sukanya pada bertekan membuktikan bahwa rasa cintanya melebihi cinta **ikan-ikan **mencintai pun makan blak-blakan lagi.

Tubercolosos.

Zona Terlarang milik Author.

Akhirnya nggak mirip iklan permen apa?Author lupa...Maaf banget kalau banyak typo,kesalahan,kehilangan huruf atau kalimat,dll. Laptop Author lagi bejad sih...macet-macet ya...Chap tiga mungkin lebih parah flame?Flame aja!Sampai otak rusak buat mikir juga nggak bukan Author yang ...Mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena Author masih berumur 11 tahun.


End file.
